Sickly in Love
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Arthur's been extremely ill since he was born, Francis is his extremely protective half-brother, and Alfred is new town. One unexpected meeting leads to a chain reaction of events. USxUK and onesided FRUK. Written for the Kink meme on lj.
1. Prologue

_My first fill on the Hetalia Kink Meme. It's an AU where Arthur is a seriously ill teenager with Francis as his over-protective big brother. Arthur of course stumbles upon Alfred and thing go from there. _

_I really love this idea and I greatly respect the person who thought it up, mainly because I had so much fun researching diseases for Arthur to have. So let the fun begin...because now I have thirty stories._

_I don't own anything...except for the minds of my readers....XD_

* * *

He knew he didn't like hearing the words, "you're going to be fine." He bit his lip when ever someone dare open their mouths and let those words spill out. Still he didn't blame them, Arthur was always so small and fragile, it was almost nature for the words to form in the mouths of people when something happened. Their father worked endlessly, he always wanted the best for them, even if it was just making sure Arthur would pull through another day.

Francis had lived with their father three years more than Arthur. He remembered Arthur's mother, a short little brunette woman with large eyebrows and hard green eyes. He saw her before she ran back to her car in a hurry. He was visiting his friend, Antonio's, house, when the Spanish boy had pointed out the strange woman. That was the first and only sight of Arthur's mother Francis had seen, he didn't forget, she was always present in Arthur's face.

Of course, their father was single, still suffering from Francis's mother's death just a year after he was born. His father was going to raise him to be a better man then he had been, give him a life kids would dream about. The arrival of Arthur threw a spike in everything.

Financially, they would have lived a happy comfortable life if Arthur had been blessed with a perfect body. He wasn't however, and things seemed to pile on top of each other. Arthur financially drained them, but he wasn't to blame, it's not like Arthur had asked to be imperfect. Or at least that's what Francis told himself when times got rough.

He loved his half-brother, he really did, and he worked hard to cover the dwindling money. It had been decided that Francis's pay would cover the living charges, shelter, food, electricity, water, things of that nature. Their father's pay would cover the remainder of what the insurance company agreed to pay…it wasn't much. At least they agreed to covering all the diabetes treatments and asthma.

Their family was fine though, Francis wouldn't ask for anyone different, because he did love Arthur. Arthur was stubborn and harsh, not afraid to test his limits. Arthur wasn't afraid of his diseases; he wanted to prove that he was strong, that he could be normal and go through life. He never could though, and Francis had seen thousands of dreams crushed.

Francis sighed, looking at his younger half-brother. He had been pulled out of school before the hospital had called, after Arthur had called them and just not talked. His heart was acting up again, but it was Arthur's fault this time. He had been frustrated at something, and punched a wall, no doubt destroying his right hand, but he felt the pain in his chest no doubt. The EMTs said he was smart for calling, a heart attack topped by and asthma attack.

Arthur was currently asleep on the hospital bed, every part of his systems were being watched. His soft breath had become something of a relaxing sound, and the even beep seemed to become a measure of time. Francis was waiting for their father to bargain an early leave home, of course by now everyone had heard the excuse of the sick and fragile son. Heard of, but never really seen him.

Francis sighed, his eyes inspecting the right hand; it was wrapped in a cast, but no doubt laid out and perfect. His fingers touched it gently, before trailing up Arthur's pale arm, hopping to get some reaction from the younger. Nothing moved or changed, and Francis sighed again, wishing his half-brother would at least wake up and be somewhat responsive. Francis pressed hard just above his elbow.

"What are you doing?" A British voice asked him, and he turned to see the green eyes fixed on the pressure of Francis's hand.

"Ah…nothing." Francis said with his French accent voice. Arthur intently watched Francis's hand on his elbow. "Do you feel anything?"

"Hardly," the English accent answered, leaving Francis to sigh…it was more pressure than last time. Francis withdrew his hand from Arthur elbows, smiling at his half-brother. "Where's dad?"

Francis didn't answer, the answer to the question was just known, and there was no accented "oh" to the silence. Arthur was the only one who spoke with a British accent in the whole family, everyone else was heavily French. Their father had sent Arthur to the best speech therapist he could get, meaning the only one who was willing to help a sick boy. The only one had been in England, and Arthur liked them, he wrote to them when he could. Yet it seemed as though he was an Englishman at heart. Yes, Arthur Kirkland, was a Brit at heart…and he was only Arthur Kirkland, because that what his birth certificate said.

"What happened?" Francis asked.

The answer just pissed him off.

* * *

_Nye, sounds good, no. Well I think it does, and sorry for the lame title, but I kinda find it fitting. Don't worry everyone will find out what Arthur has eventually. I made them half-brothers so Arthur could be his British self...but he is part French...he's the Matthew!!!! Poor Artie being abandoned by his mother...but I don't want to many OCs to deal with._

_Just a updates I guess  
_

_Please RxR.  
_


	2. Six months Earlier

_Okay so I can get another chapter of this up. I really like writing this, because no one will escape my angst I force on them. -evil happy face- Oh and I'm just updating cause we finally got the flooring for our house, and I don't know when I'll lose internet, so now, it's update, update, update. Oh and good news, I'm perfectly fine after getting my wisdom teeth out, I totally remember everything that happened save the time I was knocked out._

_I don't own anything...It's so depressing...just kidding.  
_

* * *

Arthur was sick at tired of the décor of their little condo. Granted everything was lively and modern, it was too much for Arthur. He hated it all with a passion. His rich green room made him sick, even though his charmed items were hanging by the window; they never talked about in the wind. Francis had teased him about them, but he still brought new ones for him when he got the chance. The Kitchen was just too straight line and clean, and the living room was just a mix match of furniture, it gave Arthur a headache when his eyes acted up. Hell he even hated the pale blue bathroom.

Yet, deep down Arthur knew he would love the condo, he really would. That was if he wasn't living it in 24/7. However, he was, because it was better that way, always had and probably always would be. Francis had told him the world was too hard for someone of his nature. It was going to destroy someone like him. All that just made him want to go out more, just to show the worlds he could handle it.

So what of Francis was going to kill him when he got home, Arthur needed this. He grabbed a pair of jeans, tugged some green tee shirt over his head and slipped one on of Francis many slick black jackets. He placed his shoes on his feet and grabbed the spare house key the hung by the door.

He quickly darted out the door, locking it behind him, and came to a stop down the stairs. He told himself he could do it, just grab the rail and take it one step at a time. That was what the Physical Therapist had told him. He had liked her, mainly because she saw the benefits of the things he wanted to do when he was in England with his Speech people.

His pale hand grasped the rail, and he took a step forward. He felt stupid, but there was no elevator. The condos were only two stories high, and most of the people who were handicapped lived on the bottom floor. Arthur didn't care if he lived upstairs, going down stairs was a challenge for him, something different then what he usually lived. He reached the break in the stairs, and swallowed a few gasps, before calming himself and going down the next flight of stairs.

Reaching the end, he smiled; finally he was free of the place. He happily strolled out of the complex they lived in. He wasn't going to go far, just a little walk, get some fresh air. If his father or Francis asked what the hell he was thinking, he would just say he was doing physical therapy, they would buy it, they had to, but they would sure hell scold him for going without someone.

Arthur had his cell phone, so if anything did happen he could call for help, and they didn't live to far from the downtown area of town, there was no doubt someone would do something if he toppled over. It's not like the worlds was completely uncaring, there were still doctors and nurses in the world. Besides, the shock of just seeing someone drop to the floor, in an untripped or fallen fashion, got a crowd, and a crowd got experienced people and tons of phones. His reasoning was not that far fetched.

Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air, Arthur smiled; this definitely beat sticking his head out the window and simply breathing. Hell it was better then sitting by the window fiddling around with the charms and dream catchers as he tried desperately for his wish to come true. Arthur liked being able to go for a walk by himself, mainly because there was no one lagging behind him, telling him to be careful with his health.

Arthur hated those words as well. He had ran from his father once when the man told him to be careful. He ran off and hide somewhere till morning. Arthur had hit Francis with a pan when his mocked the younger boy for being so small; Arthur broke the pan and shocked just about everyone caring for him. He had a temper and he could use it no matter what limits his body had. If Arthur was going to do something he wanted, he was going to stubbornly insist on it.

Arthur strolled his way into the outskirts of downtown, before he walked into the little green area that marked the start of the downtown from the south side of the city. He sat on a bench, not completely out of breath, but slightly winded. He wasn't use to the thick air of the area. His green eyes slide closed as he took the necessary amounts of deep breath to end the winded breath. He sank into the shade and as a small smile warmed his face. He didn't get out much, so he was going to enjoy every minute of the time he did.

Yes, this was the prefect way to spend a Saturday. He sat on the bench for a good measure, before stretching and strolling down the lining shops and little cafés. The flower shop at the corner had finished their set up, it was new, but it seemed to be somewhat lively with business. Francis had bought an Iris form there.

_Atsilusgi Danaliska_ was the name of it. Arthur stopped to examine the flowers in the barrels outside, looking at the wide roses of all types, the giant sunflowers, the bundles of carnations of all colors, and the lively looking Irises. Few people seemed to not notice Arthur in his looking, or even their looking, maybe some old lady asked him if they thought they were pretty before waddling away.

"Ah, that's stinks that we couldn't get the Bad Touch Trio to come, if we did I'm sure everyone would come." A voice said as a small cluster of boys rounded the corner. "Well at least all the _cool _people."

The group whispered about, before one talked at regular volume. "We could get the new kid to come." He said with think sarcasm, which caught Arthur's attention, the group noticed. "Hey, I've never seen you before." The boy pointed and his friends turned to look at Arthur.

"That's probably because he's in like…oh…I don't know…_middle_ school. He probably just dreams about high school parties." One of the boys said shoving the other who was pointed as he laughed.

Arthur felt the need to object. "I'm in high school, you gits." He snapped loudly turning back to examine the flowers.

"Oh, that's cute!" The first boy said laughing, and Arthur scowled at the flowers. "a Brit who wants to be all growed up." He waked over, patting him on the back before ruffling his hair.

"Bastard." Arthur hissed lowly, but the boys heard him.

"Fuck, man, he's got a mouth." The second boy said laughing, as the first grabbed Arthur's collar and lifted him just enough so Arthur was struggling to touch the ground. "We should wash it out with soap."

"HEY!" a voice rang out and the group's eyes widened. "PUT HIM _DOWN._"

The first quickly dropped Arthur, causing him to topple back into the soft grip of some unexpected arms. The group was quick to place their tails between their legs and booked it. Arthur looked up to see the owner of the arms was a rather pissed off looking blonde teen in a florist uniform, large black apron and all. The teen looked down and flashed Arthur a wide sprinkling smile to match his sprinkling sky blue eyes.

"Hey you okay?" He asked, his voice was clearly American, and Arthur blinked at him in shock before the teen helped him stand on his feet. "Those jerks didn't hurt you did they?" Arthur just stared at the other teen, who was towering over him. "Hello~? Is anyone in there?" A gloved hand was waved in his face and Arthur's green eyes suddenly refused to focus.

Instantly he covered his eyes with his hands, protecting himself from a possible headache. He nodded quickly, holding out his hand to grab onto something…just for a little while, till everything passed. He felt his body leaning to the side, his didn't fight it, merely shifted his feet to follow it. A coolness washed over him suddenly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The teen's voice sounded, and Arthur nodded again.

That was before his chest gave a yelp of pain, and the air seemed to become thin and not there. He cursed in his head, of all times to have an attack it had to be in the presence of a stranger. He tried to draw his outstretched arm back, but it didn't seemed to follow it's command, like it was blocked or something.

"Hey, relax I'm not going to hurt you," the teen said gently, just before Arthur coughed for breath, covering his mouth and desperately trying to get air. He just about toppled to his knees, but he felt an arm wrap around his waist. "Easy there," the teen urged gently, before it seemed like he was calling to the back. "_Elogi_, call 911!" Arthur suddenly felt his grip on consciousness slip.

* * *

_Arthur is a stubborn little bugger in my mind, so why should I not have him define every rule Francis set for him. And yes, florist Alfred, I saw a picture of him and I just spaz everytime I see him like that. He's so cute, maybe because he's displayed as such a badass kind of person, that when he's not your heart just melts. _

_Oh and I attempted to use some Cherokee, I looked words up on line...just cause I want to. Sorry if I used anything wrong, I just looked up the word, and I used the phonetic spelling the site gave me. _

Atsilusgi Danaliska-_ Means Flower Trade...so unoriginal._

Elogi-_ is Aunt_

_If anyone knows how to use Cherokee the correct way and is willing to give me some pointers I will gladly take them. I really only not English, some Spanish, and the little bit of Japanese Anime as taught me. I really don't wish to offend anyone, so I really try my hardest at languages I don't know._

_Please RxR  
_


	3. Hospital

_Whoa! Another chapter for everyone. I'm so happy people are like this, I was so afraid that no one was going to like it and everything. Any way, wish me luck this weekend, I'm cosplaying as China. Our Cosplay is so weird...America and England bickering, annoying Germany to the point where he just explodes, a China clone, an epic China vs. China battle refereed by Prussia and his bird before he takes clone China away after Gilbird is flung to knock them out, every one betting on China to win, and then a complete google dis on China by America...wow there's a lot of China. Yes a great way to start spring break off._

_Of course, Spring Break happens to be filled with some reports, like a Research paper on the cultural movement of anime, a creative writing assignment where TVs don't exist, reading for APUSH and a spanish report on Diego Velazquez( I spelled his name wrong). Okay...at least a few will make me smile.  
_

_Any way, I still don't own anything._

* * *

Chapter 2:

Arthur and Francis were known amongst the hospital staff, most may not know them by name, but they did know them by looks. Francis was greeted by a warm hello and a swift hospital room number. He smiled at the receptionist; they smiled back before, gently reaching for his arm.

"Who's the blonde kid?" They asked, causing Francis too look at them weird. He walked off without giving them an answer. Yet two more nurses stopped him and asked the same question. It was then that Francis started to question himself. Not as to who, but why was there a blonde kid with his brother.

He rounded the corner, nearing Arthur's room, and he did indeed take notice of the blonde kid everyone was talking about. Francis had seen him in school; he was new…like new, _new_. From what Francis understood, and what Gilbert told him, was the fact that he had moved in just a month before school started. He was the new student, and he didn't exactly fit into the crowd well, Gilbert took him under his wing because he said he was the heir to "high school awesomeness".

The boy's name was Alfred, Alfred F. Jones, as he had formally introduced himself. He was a bright person, both in brains and attitude. He was easy to get along with, but one kid had managed to tick him off and it was like a whole new leaf was turned. Alfred could have force if he needed it.

Francis was a bit shocked to find him there in his work clothes. He knew Alfred worked with his aunt in their flower shop. Francis had spotted him cleaning up the display in the front, and Alfred had greeted him warmly, they had only known each other for a few days when it happened. They had conversed a bit before Alfred gave him in Iris from the bucket he was moving ("Because you look down."), Francis had given it to Arthur knowing the meaning Alfred had given it to him was probably for hope or high spirits, or something of that nature.

"Alfred?" Francis questioned with a hissed and the younger teen was quick to straighten up to his full height and turn to the sound of his name.

"Francis?!" Alfred was rather caught of guard, his sky blue eyes wide and blinking behind his square frames.

"What are you doing here?" Francis asked.

"Uh…some kid had a real bad asthma attack at the shop…or at least that's all I think that happened." Alfred said pointing to the room number, the same room number Arthur was to be in. "What are you doing here?"

"Half-brother's health is acting up again." Francis said, catching the puzzlement on Alfred's face, as he too pointed to the same room. "Is this a shared room?" It was a stupid questioned; this floor was all single patient rooms. Alfred shook his head.

"Wait, he's your brother?!" Alfred said looking like a thousand light bulbs just turned on in his head. Alfred was bright, but he was an idiot as well.

"_Half_-brother," Francis hated the fact the he corrected Alfred, different mothers or not they were still brothers. He reached for the door feeling Alfred watching him as he did so. He opened the door as Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but the slamming door cut him off. "_Ours_, what the hell happened?!" Francis snapped.

Arthur turned to the sound of his childhood nickname; he started not saying a word. "What did you do? Why is Alfred here?" Francis asked, knowing very well yelling would get him no where with Arthur. Yet Arthur still didn't answer, but he looked like he was asking 'who?' Francis sighed, pointing at the door and the semi split shades, where Alfred had probably was seen. Arthur turned, only to look back at Francis with even more confusion, Francis turned to find there was no one there at all. "The blonde teen who was wearing the florist outfit."

The look of 'oh' washed over Arthur's face, closely followed by the 'shit' look. "I…I…I went for a walk."

"_Alone."_ Francis hissed and Arthur cringed slightly.

"It was fine till the bloody asthma attack." Arthur urged, his grip on the sheets tightening, and his monitored hear was beating with nervousness or fear. Francis sighed and merely sank into a nearby chair. He was going to let their father deal with Arthur.

* * *

"I'm sorry Gilbert, but I need to borrow Alfred." Francis said calmly, the following Monday. The white haired senior looked at him, his red eyes clearly testing Francis's blue ones. Antonio merely watched with Alfred as to what was going on.

"Just don't steal his awesome virginity." Gilbert said with a wide smile, before just about ripping Alfred from his safe spot on the concrete ledge and flinging him and Francis. Alfred was stuttering about stupidly, and Gilbert just wacked him on his back and urged him on.

Francis grabbed Alfred by the upper arm and pulled him off away from the other two, causing the American to watch the turn disappear with very unsure eyes. Some people whispered and other's chuckled, but Alfred was just left to stumble along awkwardly. Francis dragged him to the school roof and finally let go, the younger teen took a giant step back.

"You're seriously going to let what Gilbert said go to your head?" Francis said with a raised eyebrow and the taller blonde gave a weak nod. He was unsure, whither it was Gilbert's words or the awkward moment at the hospital, Francis wasn't sure what was causing the uneasiness. "Where the hell did you go last night?!"

"Uh…um…home." The taller stammered for an answer. "Look…_Elogi_ told me to wait until family came along…you know…just in case…no one came—but you came…so I left."

"What happened?" Francis interrogated and Alfred held his hands up quickly.

"I told you at the hospital, he had a serious asthma attack…well that and he covered his eyes…but all in all he was just being a costumer." Alfred defended, "I was just trying to help him okay."

"I'm not mad," Francis cleared up quickly, watching the American blink and him with shock, "I just want to know what happened. It's just Arthur doesn't have problems breathing unless his heart gets going. I just want to know if something was wrong before the attack okay."

"Well there was a group of boys…"

"A group of boys?"

"Yeah, those jerks that wanted ya'll to go to the party or something…still whinny if you ask me." Alfred informed. "Look I don't know what was going on, but they've been around the shop, being jerks I guess, I'd seen them before. All I know is they were talking and laughing and suddenly it was like Arthur pissed them off or something." Alfred paused, as if to recall the moment or something. "One had him in there air, and they looked like they were going to show him a thing or two you know."

"Who."

"I'm still new here, I don't know, but I told you they were the ones that wanted you at the party." Francis growled with frustration, and Alfred was quick to reach for him and pull him back almost. "Look, he wasn't hurt, just shaken up."

"He could have not come back!" Francis snapped, and Alfred removed his hand like it burned. "Arthur's very fragile," he breathed out, truing to calm down, "he's been that way since he was born."

* * *

_-cuts story connect- _

_Don't worry, I'll explained why Arthur is so fragile in the next chapter. I still love Alfred, he so awkward as the new kid, it's fun, cause in reality America is a young country, not as young as most, but you get the idea. Oh and Gilbert takes him under his wing cause their like neighbors...and I kinda like Prussia when he's actually trying to be a nice person. High School Awesomeness, I'm one to talk. -laugh- I also love sick Arthur, cause he can be a sick hurt puppy if he wants to, a sick hurt puppy that will rip of your face and shove it up your ass. Of course Arthur knows what his health does, so he can be a bit nervous and fearful when Francis flips on him._

Ours-_ Bear in French (because Arthur means Bear)__  
_

_Please RxR or Francis will take Alfred's awesome virginity...or maybe Arthur's....AHHHH!!  
_


	4. Secret of an Ill Boy

_Uh...I really should be doing homework and not updating...but...XD_

_Anyway another chapter, and we all finally find out what the hell Arthur has. I swear to you this, the moment I saw the prompt I quickly researched diseases...like I seriously wanted to be a doctor...but I never could and never will be one. (faints at the sight of bloody)_

_I don't own anything, even though I would really love too  
_

* * *

The wind blew suddenly, carrying the sound of the student body below them. It ruffled about their clothes, fiddled with their hair and moved on. The silence however did not; no it just about choked and strangled Alfred. He stood there looking at Francis, who was glaring at his shoes, wondering what this mysterious half-brother had been plagued with to make him so fragile.

"What do you mean?" Alfred said breaking the wonderfully dreadful silence.

The older, longer blonde peeked up at him, but he didn't look like he was going to inform Alfred of anything. Then he opened his mouth, "Arthur was born with a large deal of medical problems. I'm sure his mother could have handled him if it was just one thing, but it wasn't." Francis paused looking of to the side. "We've always had to be careful around him, nothing too heavy, nothing too physical, nothing too…whatever.

"You could say we got lucky with Osteogenesis Imperficta, seeing as how he only had Type VI…but things just seemed to add up. Friedreich's Ataxia, asthma, heart problems, and diabetes." Francis paused again, only this time it was longer. "He's life hasn't been exactly the easiest."

Alfred was silent staring and Francis with wide eyes. "If he's so sick…then why…why was he at the flower shop?" Alfred asked quietly, watching as Francis turned to him wildly, looking like he was going to snap or something.

"I…I don't know." Francis said in a gentle voice. "I know he likes to push himself," Francis ran a hand through his long blonde hair and took a step towards Alfred. "Right now, all I know is the fact that he might not have been around any more if he didn't stumble into your shop." Francis smiled, for the first time it seemed like a real smile…well a thankful one.

"You're welcome, I suppose." Alfred laughed out, before turning to leave the roof.

"Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't talk about Arthur to anyone. Granted Gilbert and Antonio know about him…but I don't need the whole school knowing about him."

"Ah…no problem." Alfred said awkwardly before he continued his way of the roof, a heavy burden seemed to be sitting on his shoulders now.

* * *

Arthur was surprisingly mute when Francis came home, he had off work that day, something he loved having. Arthur was resting on the coach, his arm over his eyes; Francis figured he was asleep, but then the younger sat up. Francis greeted him with a smile and Arthur did nothing back, only waddled over to the bar in the kitchen and resting in one of the chairs.

Francis made them both something; Arthur touched at it, but ate at as if he wasn't so hungry. He asked how Arthur's day had been, the Briton said nothing, just fiddled with a grape, his green eyes fixed on it intently. It dawned on Francis that Arthur wanted something…or he was angry.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Francis sighed out, and his half-brother turned to him, stabbing the grape with his fork suddenly. Okay, he both wanted something and was angry. "What do you want to do then?" Francis asked calmly asked, trying to get the stubborn teen to uses his voice, Arthur simply at the grape and eyed Francis carefully.

Arthur swallowed and reached for his cup of tea Francis had poured him, taking a sip and taking a deep breath. "I want to go for a walk again." Arthur said firmly.

"No." Francis said just as firmly.

"Frog." Arthur hissed suddenly.

"Arthur, be reasonable. Think before you try to prove the fact that you _can't _do something." Francis said, stealing Arthur's hardly touched dished, as Arthur stabbed another grape with hard eyes. "Why do you want to go walking anyway?"

"I want to go to the flower shop again." Arthur informed eating the grape with a sort of gentleman air to him.

"And why Is that?" Francis was with a raised eyebrow, causing Arthur to steal a slice of strawberry that Francis had missed.

"I like the flowers." Arthur informed, tossing the fork in the sink as he walked to their room.

* * *

There was truth in Arthur saying he liked the flowers at _Atsilusgi Danaliska_, Francis didn't see how anyone couldn't, seeing as how they seemed to get them from a very good source. Of course Arthur always seemed rather lively around nature and its beings. Maybe it was do to the fact that Arthur never really got out much, but to Francis it seemed like he was a whole other person.

Alfred was working when they neared the corner; he was fixing some light while a brunette was holding the base of the ladder. She was older, most likely the owner of the store, she handed Alfred a tool box before hurrying inside to help someone. Alfred seemed to brighten at the sight of the two, but Francis noticed there was that sort of somewhat pity look in his eyes, but it was shadowed about in his eyes.

"Hey," Alfred chuckled out through a screw in his teeth; he spat the thing out in his hand, "didn't think I would see you again." Alfred smiled before he reached for something in his apron pocket, and practically jumping of the ladder.

There was a snap from two old ladies who were exiting the store to be careful. Alfred turned to them with a wide smile and a nervous laugh, as he agreed to be more careful in the future and he wished the women a farewell. He turned back to Arthur and Francis, with the usual dorky smile Francis had grown use to. His usual features were shinning as they always did.

"_Wohali_, did you finish hanging the new light?" A voice from inside came walking towards them, and Francis had never seen Alfred move in such a manner.

"Working on it, _Elogi._" Alfred chanted, with a warm smile on his face as he hands worked on a new light. "We have new customers too." The brunette who had previously been standing at the base of ladder came out from the depths of the shop.

She brightened instantly at the sight of the two other blondes. "Welcome to _Atsilusgi Danaliska, _how can I help you?" She asked with a gentle voice, and Francis turned to see a small smile on his half-brother's lips.

* * *

_I don't feel like telling everyone the diseases, so you all can look them up. And even though Arthur maybe weak he can come off like he's not..yet wait till he verbally corners some one then...Ha! Yeah, I don't know what Francis made (fruit salad maybe), but I kind of hand this idea of Arthur being completely mute and fiddling around with a grape on his plate and then just suddenly stabbing it. Arthur talks though eating...Just kinding!!!!_

_Any way, _Wohali_ is Eagle in Cherokee, and it's his neck name given to him by his aunt. Oh I think Alfred is so cute in this story, cause he's going to be protective too...but he's a dork while doing it too. Oh and Alfred's Aunt is just some OC, however some more characters come in later...like Hungary. XD_

_Please RxR  
_


	5. Cold Flower, Warm smile

_Finally I updated this, the world can move on now. I might be updating it again...Thursday, depends on how I feel and if I remember. My APUSH test is Friday and I'm not going to do the stupid thing and cram the day before the test....no I'm going to cram in the two days I have left. XD_

_I don't own anything...except my AP binder. NO don't touch it! It's LAW O_O  
_

* * *

Walks to _Atsilusgi Danaliska_ become a daily thing for Arthur; somehow he had talked Francis into letting him do it. Of course Arthur had to call someone before he left if no one was home, if it was rainy he couldn't go at all, and if someone was home, they were to accompany him. Arthur could careless about the rules that had been set, he was just happy to get out and do something everyday.

Alfred seemed to greet him everyday, smiling at him once he caught sight of the sandy blonde hair. Alfred was usually tending to something outside. For the first two days of the routine, Alfred was greeting him from atop the ladder. Arthur had held something of a conversation with the American from the base of the ladder. After that however, Alfred was usually restocking the front or picking all the old wrinkly flowers from the bin, sometimes he was just sweeping the front.

The brunette woman always seemed happy to see Arthur when he stopped by. She always smiled sweetly at him, and sometimes the two would pick up conversation when she assigned Alfred to do something. Ironically she was Alfred's aunt, the two did look related, the childish features, and the blue eyes.

Arthur never really bought flowers from the shop, all he really did was visit for the most part, but no one really seemed to mind. Of course before Arthur would part, which was usually after an hour or so of merely chatting about with the two, Alfred would also give him a small parting flower. They were always wet and cool in Arthur's hands, an opposite of the warm smile Alfred usually gave him when he left.

The flowers usually ended up in a vase at the condo, another thing Arthur had picked up. He usually tented to the vase and its residence daily. It wasn't long before their father had bought Arthur a potted plant, much to the dismay of Francis. Or course, Francis had let the whole thing go, after seeing Arthur carefully tending to the duties he had at home.

"Hey, Arthur, are you doing anything this Saturday?" Alfred asked after two weeks of the daily visits to the shop.

Arthur blinked, he had announced his leave, and Alfred hadn't come darting to his side with a fresh cut flower. "Not that I can recall." Arthur stated with question.

"Great! 'Cause I was wondering if you wanted to the music fest on Saturday." Alfred said excitedly.

"Francis would never agree to something like that." Arthur informed him loosely, knowing very well Francis would drag him back home if he snuck out.

"No, I already asked him." Alfred beamed, causing Arthur's green eyes to blink in wonder. "He said it was fine, as set like a bill-zillion rules for me to follow." Alfred said as his smile grew bigger.

"You're not going to follow them are you?" Arthur asked, looking Alfred right in the eye.

"No—I mean yes—of course, why wouldn't…" Alfred trailed of as Arthur kept raising an eyebrow with every answer Alfred gave. "Okay, fine I was only going to go with some of them."

"I'll go." Arthur said, with a small smile in his voice. If Alfred wasn't going to follow all of Francis's rules, then it was worth going somewhere with him.

"Great, how about we meet here." Alfred said smiling.

* * *

It seemed like weeks had pasted before Saturday came rolling around. Francis had off that day, and Arthur was sure, his half-brother had done just about everything to get it, of course Gilbert and Antonio had crashed their place to "waste it away." Arthur was happy with the fact that they managed to talk Francis out of the endless checklist Francis had in his head.

"Francis, he's old enough to take the world on by himself." Gilbert had said before ducking back in the fridge, "Where's the beer?"

"You're underage." Antonio sounded with a smile.

"Not in Germany." Gilbert declared, as he opened a bottle, waltzing away from Antonio's attempts to stop him. Arthur knew it was all a game, they did this just about every time they came over, that or bothered him.

"Have a bloody fantastic time while I'm gone." Arthur called over his shoulder as he left for the door, hearing the curses of German, Spanish, and French as the three older boys 'argued' over the drinking age.

Arthur rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him. His eyes set on the stairs, his walks had been helping, or he hoped, but seeing as he could go farther down them without having to stop for breath. The doctors where rather thrilled with the sudden improvement of Arthur's physic, Arthur in reality could careless what the doctors thought.

Eventually Arthur came within sight of the flower shop, to find Alfred was sitting on the curb, or at least he thought it was Alfred. Arthur had only seen Alfred in his usual flower shop attire, the slick black pants, or sometimes roughed-up looking jeans, the usual white shirt and the large black apron he wore, with the grey gloves sticking out of some random pockets. The person on the curb had nothing of the sort.

They had a black shirt, the sleeves ending at their elbow, there were worn jeans, ripped and baggy, they seemed. To the side of the person was a large brown leathery lump of something. Their hair however was the same disorganized hair Alfred owned, and as Arthur neared, and the cloudless skies turned to him. Then a large blinding smile plagued the man's face and they got up, towering him over him. So they were Alfred.

Arthur blinked at him, causing Alfred to admit a soft sort of laugh. "What did you think I was going to in my work outfit or something?" Alfred chuckled.

"What do you take me for, an idiot?" Arthur said crossly, folding his arms and looking at the closed flower shop. "Git."

"Should we get going?" Alfred asked; as he reached down to pick up the leathery lump. Arthur gave a weak nod before Alfred led the way to the fest.

Upon nearing the music fest, Arthur found himself in the crowds of the city they lived in, all flocking to the center of all the sound in the area. Arthur reached for a hold on Alfred's jacket, not wanting to get lost in the large crowd of people, many of whom hadn't seen him before. There was really only one person who knew him. They were a nurse, and was happy to see Arthur out and enjoying life.

Alfred had sent him an encouraging smile when they left the nurse to their family. He walked Arthur past venues and food stands, leading him to the grassy hill. Though Arthur couldn't see exactly every detail of the stage below them, Arthur knew there was a stage with a band.

"Here we go." Alfred said suddenly before plopping down on the ground. Arthur started at him, this was really as far as they were going to go. He sat down anyway on the grass, a couple of feet from Alfred who was grinning like an idiot. "What do ya think?"

"I think we just got here." Arthur hissed sourly.

"Okay, sorry, chill." Alfred chuckled out, before suddenly tipping back into the grass with a content sigh.

* * *

_I'm so happy, I reach a really depressing part in my head...paper hasn't caught up yet, but it's the best thing before the ending of this story. And finally there's a 'date', it's not officially a date for the two just yet, it's simple Alfred being a friend to Arthur._

_I will say one thing though, it's extremely hard to write Arthur when he's really helpless. In most stories he has a chance at actually really kicking someone ass, but he really can't here. At least he's sour and stubborn...that can easily be caused by the doctors and stuff. I have a feeling though that I'll eventually have Alfred be like a Hawk with Arthur and watching everything he does, and him and Francis kinda but heads in the process. I'm not sure though, I'm not done writing it. _

_All I know is that I have an amazing line: "_No, I don't want to hear it. You need some embarrassment in your love life."

_Five points if you can guess who says it. XD It's not for a while so just make some wild guess._

_Please RxR or I'll FAIL! No, just kidding, the whole world will FAIL the AP TEST. AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! -death-  
_


End file.
